The Turner Twins
by FutureDogSledder
Summary: Will and Nick, twin sons of Will and Elizabeth Turner, find out they are more like their parents than even they know
1. Busted Again

Chapter 1: Busted Again

Chapter 1: Busted Again

A dark haired boy was sitting in the parlor reading a book when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door. Just as he thought, there was a tall man in a naval uniform with a powered wig holding an identical boy firmly by his upper arm. The boy inside the house sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mom! Will got in trouble again!" yelled the boy. Elizabeth Turner walked out from the kitchen with her blond hair in a bun to see what her son was yelling about. She takes one look at her son in the arms of the naval officer.

" William! You got in trouble again?!" she turns and looks at the officer." What has he done this time, Commodore?"

"He was found stowed away in the cargo hold of a merchant vessel," the Commodore responded in an edgy tone.

"William, get inside right now," Elizabeth ordered. William shrugged off the Commodore's hand and stomped into the house to stand next to his brother.

" I must warn you, Mrs. Turner, that next time he gets in trouble, it will be the shackles."

" I always thought you'd end up in prison," said the other boy.

" Be quiet, Nicholas," said Elizabeth. " Thank you very much, Commodore, he's in so much trouble this time." She reassured him.

The Commodore gave a curt nod glanced at William then walked back down the path from the house. Elizabeth shut the door and turned to face her son. She pushed William into the parlor.

" Sit! We need to have a talk, young man." He angrily plopped himself down on the overstuffed couch.

" What were you thinking? I know what you were thinking, you weren't thinking at all," she shouted. William didn't say anything.

" What were you thinking by deciding to stow away on a merchant vessel?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

"I was thinking that I wanted to be like dad," retorted Will loudly. " What is wrong with wanting to be like dad?" Elizabeth sighed and crouched down in front of Will.

"Nothing is wrong with trying to be like your father," she said softly. " But you don't have to try, you're more like your father than you know."

" Really?" Will said happily with a smile.

" Yes really," said Elizabeth with a grin," and you'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, we finally get to meet dad!" Nick said excitedly. He was so excited he wasn't able to stand still.

"Yes, Nick, you get to meet your father. And speaking of that, its getting late so you boys better get ready for bed," said Elizabeth smiling. "Come on, now!" Will stood and started up the stairs, Nick following.

"See, I told you I was more like dad," said Will.

" I'm like dad too," responded Nick as him and Will entered their room.

" Well, mom didn't tell you that you were more like dad than you know."

"Mom! Will says he's more like dad than I am," Nick yelled half way through taking off his shirt. Elizabeth stuck her head in the door.

"Will, stop teasing your brother."

"Sorry, mom," he responded while he climbed into bed.

" No you're not," Elizabeth said with her eyebrows raised. Will thought about it for a second then said," yeah you're right, I'm not."

"Just get to bed, boys, you have a big day tomorrow and you want to be well rested," said Elizabeth while she blew out the candle and closed the door sending the room into total darkness.

"I still say I'm more like dad," Will said out of the blackness.

"Mom!"

"William!"

"Sorry." Then silence was added to the darkness.


	2. Meeting Dad

I forgot to mention before, this story is just an idea that popped into my head before I saw the seen after the credits

I forgot to mention before, this story is just an idea that popped into my head before I saw the seen after the credits. Please leave reviews. If you don't like it, I'll just stop and save you from your suffering. If you like it, I'll keep going. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the obvious characters from my imagination.

Chapter 2: Meeting Dad

Will had a heck of a time getting to sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning. Finally when he was fed up with it and got up. It was well before sunrise, but long after the sun down.

He crawled out of bed and started to get dressed, bumping into many things along the way. He was highly surprised he didn't wake up Nick. Nick was still fast asleep in his bed. Will then grabbed his sheath and sword, slipped it over his head so that it hung off his shoulder, across his chest, down to his opposite hip. He didn't think he'd have to use it, he actually never used it in defense, but he just liked to carry it around, he thought it looked cool.

He crept out of his room and down the hall, past his mom's room. He stopped suddenly when the board below his foot squeaked. He looked to his left at his mom's bedroom door. He could hear her turning around in bed. He sighed in relief when she didn't come out. He then silently slipped out of the house.

He just walked around town, thinking about his dad and the stories his mom told him. About Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, cursed pirates, the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones, and some heathen goddess named Calypso. He wondered if they were true, or just some bedtime story that she told them.

As he walked past the fort, he was pulled from his thoughts when he slammed into something. He stepped back, shaking off the shock of running into something. He looked up to find Commodore Buckner turning around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Terrible Turner. What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Just thinking, sir," Will shrugged.

"Uh-huh, sure," the Commodore said skeptically.

" It's true!"

" Well, I've never seen the Terrible Turner 'just thinking'. So I highly doubt this is just an innocent stroll," replied Buckner.

"I'm not doing anything! Honest!" said Will desperately. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble again.

"Sure," Commodore Buckner said, again rather skeptically." And I'm a butcher. Now come on, how about I take you home and tell your mother what you've been up to." He once again grabbed Will's upper arm. Will seriously thought that he probably had a permanent bruise on his arm by the number of times he's been grabbed there.

" Ok, one: I'm not doing anything! And two: just leave me be!" And with that he stomped on the Commodores toes with his heel. The Commodore quickly let go of Will to grab his pained foot. Will quickly ran, the Commodore shouting after him.

He had no clue whatsoever how far he'd ran but before long he was huffing and puffing behind the prison. He had his hands on his knees, trying to breath with no success. Then…

"What the heck are you doing?" Will jumped a mile in the air and whipped around. His brother was standing right behind him looking livid. "Mom is worried sick about you. Dad will be coming soon, we have to get home and mom is going to kill you." Will was prepared to argue but he heard fast footsteps behind him and he was sure it was Commodore Buckner.

"Alright, lets go." Nick was shocked that Will gave up so easily, it wasn't like him.

"Nick! Come on!" Will said grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him away.

"Where in the world have you been?!" yelled Elizabeth while William sat on the couch in the parlor with his head down.

" Just taking a walk, thinking," he muttered.

"Thinking about what?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips. Will thought quickly.

"It was…nothing."

"Ok, well when your ready, I'm here." Elizabeth crouched down in front of him and grabbed his chin. "And don't ever run off like that again, I was worried sick."

"Alright, mom," said Will quietly. Elizabeth stood up. " Ok then, now its time to meet your father." Will jumped up from his seat and Nick rushed to the door, and unable to stop, smacked face first into it.

All three of them were standing on a ledge over looking the sea. The sky lit with a faint orange. The first rays of sun peaking over the horizon but the actual sun not yet there. They waited silently, Nick fidgeted like he had ants in his pants. Will just stood there, no knowing what to do or how to feel. Elizabeth looked down at her son.

"Nervous?" she inquired. Will just nodded.

"I'm excited!" said Nick anxiously. The tip of the sun broke the horizon. There was a huge green flash. Will and Nick gasped and started to back up. Sailing towards them on the sea was a giant ship. Leaning on the rail, one hand holding onto a net was their father, Captain William Turner.


	3. The Captain and The Twins

As said before, I hope you like it and please leave reviews

Thank you so much for the reviews. It gives me great confidence that you like it. I'll keep writing since you like it. Keep sending reviews, if you any suggestions go ahead and tell me and I'll consider them. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, except for my made up characters. Everything else is owned by Disney.

Chapter 3: The Captain and The Twins

Elizabeth ran from where she stood into the arms of William Turner as he arrived on the ledge where she was waiting. Ten long, very long years, they were apart but finally they could have their day. They kissed passionately. Ten long years he had not been able to feel her lips on his. Ten long years he had not been able to feel her body against his. Ten long years he couldn't wrap his arms around her. He was cherishing the moment when out of nowhere…

"Yo! Get a room!"

William looked over his wife's shoulder to see a young boy looking at them. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife.

"I have a son?! He looked back at Will. Nick walked up to Will and shoved him.

"Way to kill a mood, Will! Why cant you just let them have their moment?"

" Shut up!" Will shoved Nick back. William looked back at Elizabeth.

" I have identical twin sons?!"

" Yes," she responded simply. William whispered in Elizabeth's ear, " I'm sorry you've had to deal with that on your own."

"Don't worry, only one of them causes any trouble, unfortunately he causes enough trouble for the both of them." William looked back at his sons. "They look just like me."

"Yes they do," Elizabeth said. She stepped away from William and motioned to Will and Nick." Boys, come here and meet your father." Will and Nick tentatively walked over to where William and Elizabeth were standing. Elizabeth put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"This is William," she put a hand on Nick's shoulder," and this is Nicholas." Will raised his hand.

"Actually, I'm Nick."

"Oh I'm sorry, Nick." She pointed to Nick. "This is William," and she pointed to Will," and that is Nick."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, I really am William," Will said with a grin.

"Will you two please stop!" she turned to her husband.

" I take it he's the troublemaker?" said William, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, and fact is one is William and one is Nicholas. They are always doing that, mainly William and Nick just doesn't say anything."

William crouched down in front of his sons. He looked at them and they looked at him. An awkward silence fell between them. What do you say to sons you never met? thought William. What do you say to a dad you never met? thought Will, and ironically, Nick. Elizabeth stood nervously next to them, looking from the twins to her husband.

Finally Nick and Will looked at one another. Twin-telepathy kicked in. They shrugged then walked up to their dad and hugged him. William smiled and wrapped his arms around his sons.

"I have sons," he muttered to himself. William then noticed something on Will's hip. It was a sword, then he noticed the sheath stretching from his shoulder. He separated from his sons. He pointed to the sword.

"Is that a sword I see?" Will got an excited look on this face.

"Yeah! I made it myself!" he piped up." Just like you, I'm a blacksmith."

"And a pirate," interjected Nick. Will turned to his brother.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" yelled Will." At least I'm not a butcher."

"Well, at least I haven't been threatened with the shackles," replied Nick

"Shackles?!" said William." Why were you threatened with shackles?"

"Commodore Buckner said if Will got in trouble one more time," said Nick.

"Commodore Buckner just hates me," said Will.

"What kind of trouble have you been getting into?" said his father. Will looked nervously down at his feel.

"Well, Dad, it's nothing serious, honest."

"Will, tell me exactly what trouble you've gotten yourself into," his father ordered.

"Well, there was the time I stole some candy, and the time I stole Commodore Buckner's wig," Will grinned at that one," that one was funny." He stood there thinking for a minute. " And there was the time I stuck into the fort. The time I started playing with the rifles, and when I accidentally set off a cannon."

" Oh," piped up Nick," and the most recent felony, stowing away in a cargo hold of a merchant vessel." William put his hands on his hips.

"You've done all that and you're only 9?"

"Almost 10," Will informed him.

" Close enough."

"Then yeah I've done all that in 9, almost 10 years," said Will. William stepped back and whispered to his wife," wow, he really is a troublemaker."

"Not to mention smart, which just happens to make it worse," she whispered back.


	4. The Twins' Curse

Thanks for reading my story

Thanks for reading my story. Please leave reviews and if you have any ideas, please tell and I'll consider them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything except for the characters from my imagination.

Chapter 4: The Twins' Curse

William Turner looked at Will just contemplating what kind of trouble he's going to get himself into in the future. He had a vague idea and none of it was good. Being smart and a troublemaker was not exactly a good combo. He looked at his wife who seemed worried and had an odd look on her face.

"Something wrong, Elizabeth?" She seemed to come to a conclusion. She crouched down in front of her sons.

"Why don't you boys go play over there for alittle bit?" She pointed to the other side of the grassy ledge they were standing on.

"Oh God, they're going to talk about us," said Will rolling his eyes.

"You mean about you," said Nick, which only resulted in getting tackled by Will. Elizabeth pulled William to the side. Both Elizabeth and William were watching their sons battle against each other. Will had his brother in a headlock and Nick was desperately trying to escape with no prevail. Will had always been the stronger one, even though he was actually the smaller one at birth.

"Do they always do that?" William asked as she watched his sons wrestle.

"Yeah, I've given up trying to stop them. I would try but William would just keep going."

"Man, he really is a piece of work, isn't he?" said William.

"Yes, he is," said Elizabeth. William then turned to his wife.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She turned to face him.

"Do you remember the old legend, _The Twins Curse_?" William thought about it for alittle bit.

"Yeah, I remember most of it…wait, don't tell me that's happened to…" he trailed off and looked at the boys. Will now had his brother pined to the ground, dangling a long line of spit over his face. Nick squirmed, trying so hard to get away especially from the long line of spit.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Elizabeth, causing William to turn back around and face her.

"But how? It's not possible, it's just a legend," he said incredulously.

"So was the legend of the _Flying Dutchman_," Elizabeth pointed out. William raised his finger and opened his mouth as if to deny but then closed his mouth and lowered his finger, saying," touché."

"According to the legend, one twin is born normal, just like everyone else, and the other twin is born immortal," said Elizabeth. Sadness filled William's eyes.

"William."

"William," responded Elizabeth. Both parents looked back at their sons. Will was now sitting on his brother's stomach, grinning, while Nick tried his best to push his brother off him. It wasn't going to well for Nick. William turned back to his wife. Worry and tears filled his eyes.

"Immortality isn't something I wanted my kids to have to deal with," he said.

"Neither did I, but there is nothing we can do about it, Will. Its something he was born with," said Elizabeth." And maybe he's just meant for this. Maybe something good is going to come from it. Maybe it's his destiny, just like it was your destiny to be captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." William looked at her.

"What are the consequences of this curse?"

"According to the legend, obviously he will be immortal. But also, after coming of age, he wont age at all, he won't look any older. And possibly not act any older either."

"So once he turns 13, he won't age, at all?" questioned William.

"Correct," Elizabeth confirmed. William thought about everything he was told. He was desperately trying to find a loophole. Immortality is a curse and he didn't want his son to have to deal with such a horrible thing.

"Is there any way he can die?" said William in a choked voice.

"He can die the same way you can."

"Getting stabbed through the heart."

"Getting stabbed through the heart," Elizabeth confirmed. William thought for a long time. His son was a lot more like him than either of them knew. It was amazing how much alike they were. He could see that William had some of his personality in him, it didn't show much but it was still there. But he could also see that William had his own unique, troublemaking personality. Then suddenly a thought popped into his head.

"Does he know?"

"Does he know? Heck no. He gets himself into enough dangerous situations without knowing he's immortal, I can't even imagine what kind of trouble he'd get into if he knew," said Elizabeth.

"True," William agreed. He then felt someone pulling at his sleeve. He looked down to see Will standing there with his sword out. Nick was standing alittle farther away, looking nervously at Will.

"I bet I can beat you at sparring," he said exciting raising his sword alittle. His father smiled.

"Well, son, I bet you can't," he said teasingly.

"Yeah right, you baby," said Will smiling.

"Oh yeah," said William pulling out his sword," bring it on, little man." Will made a swipe at his father, which William blocked. And with that, they made their way around the ledge, swiping, thrusting, parrying, blocking, and stabbing.

"Will! Don't you hurt him!" yelled Elizabeth." And William, don't hurt your father! Oh, who am I kidding, they aren't listening to me," Elizabeth said defeated. Nick stepped up next to his mom. Both of them were watching Will the 2nd and Will the 3rd.

"He really is like Dad, isn't he?" asked Nick looking up at his mom. Elizabeth looked down at him.

"You have no idea," said Elizabeth. They went back to looking at the sword fighting father and son.

"Your brother has certain attributes of your dad, like he's brave, tough and will do anything to save the ones he loves, but he's also caring and gentle and kind. Your dad is exactly like that. But your brother also has his own personality. The fact that he gets in trouble, and likes it. That he can be somewhat rude to authority and doesn't really listen to authority. But he is still like your dad in many ways, I see a lot of him in your brother," finished Elizabeth. They went back to watching.

Will was blocking a strike from his dad. They were just standing there looking at each other, waiting for someone to make the next move. Then, fast and unexpectedly, Will put his right leg behind his dads right leg, so their legs were calf to calf, and pushed his foot right between his dads legs, causing his dad to fall to the ground on his back. Next thing William the 2nd knew, his son had a sword pressed against his neck.

Wow, that was a long one, but personally I like how it turned out. I thought all of it was necessary, the need for explanation and stuff. I thought it worked out good. Just tell me what you thought.


	5. The Girl

Thanks for reading

Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews. And as I said before, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me and I'll consider them. But don't expect it to actually be in the story, I'll just have to see how it fits in. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing (except for my obvious imaginary characters).

Chapter 5: The Girl

William looked up at his son, whose sword was pressed against his neck. The blade was incredibly close to the jugular vein. His breathing was sharp.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Nowhere, I made it up," said Will, taking his sword away from his dad's neck. He held out his hand, helping him up off the ground, while Elizabeth and Nick ran up to them.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're both fine," reassured William. Elizabeth looked relieved then smacked her husband on the shoulder.

"You two could've gotten really hurt, what were you thinking?"

"Geez, Mom, don't have a cow," said Will, slipping his sword into its sheath. Elizabeth calmed down as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"Why don't you boys go into town for alittle bit so I can have some alone time with your father? If you need us just come back to the house," she said.

"But I…"

"Alright, Mom, we'll go hang out in town or something," said Nick as he grabbed his brother's arm and started to pull him away. Will pulled his arm out of his brother's grip as they walked into town, their parents going the other way back to the house.

"Nick! Why did you stop me? I want to spend some more time with Dad!"

"Cause they should get some alone time to their selves. We can keep ourselves busy for a few hours so they can have that time," replied Nick.

"But Dad is only here for a day," Will pointed out.

"Yeah which is why Mom should get some time with him, come on, Will, they haven't seen each other in 10 years, can't you give them a break," said Nick. Will sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not happy about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Will," said Nick with a slight smile. Will glared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny."

They just wondered through the town for the next few hours, checking out shops and stuff even though they had no money, just relaxing basically. They went to the blacksmith shop and Will went back to working on some of his projects, Nick watching. Blacksmithing had never been Nick's forte. He was just never good at it. Will had a knack for blacksmithing, especially swords. He was good at it the second he picked up a hammer and a hot piece of metal.

It was around maybe 6 o' clock when they heard a lot of commotion outside. They stepped outside to see people gathering at the docks. There were loads of people and a few miles off shore there was a big ship. A bunch of naval guys were meeting a group of people at the docks.

"Nick, go get Mom and Dad, I'm going to go check it out," said Will. Nick gave his brother a concerned look.

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Just go." Nick walked away, looked worriedly back at his brother. Will started to walk the other way, towards the docks. Will joined the crowd around the small group of people surrounded by naval officers. There was an older man, a boy with light brown hair probably in his early teens, and a girl with dirty blond almost brown hair about his age. His brother showed up with his Mom and Dad and in the process of pushing through the crowd accidentally bumped Will into the street right in front of the older man. The man bent down and helped Will up.

"Are you alright, young man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," said Will, he looked the man up and down. The man wore fancy clothes, clearly showing he was of high social status." Please excuse me sir," he said holding out his hand," I'm Will Turner." The man shook his hand.

"I'm Governor Harrison Jones," he put his hand on his son's shoulder," this is my son, Joshua Jones," he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder," and this is my daughter, Christa Jones." Will nodded and shook hands with each in turn. Then, walking out from the back of the small group was none other than Commodore Buckner.

"Aaahhhh," he smiled," I see you've already met the Terrible Turner, the Town Troublemaker."

"Hey!" said Will raising a finger," nothing I've done has been that bad."

"You stole my wig!"

"I borrowed it, and it was just a prank, and I was 5 give me a break."

"You set off a cannon!"

"Well I didn't know what that stick thing did, and you shouldn't keep cannons loaded like that."

"You broke into the fort!"

"Curiosity got the best of me," Will shrugged. Commodore Buckner looked at him thinking.

"Do you always manage to find justification for your felonies?"

"Ok, one: they're not felonies and two: yes, I do," Will responded to much chuckling from the crowd and worried looks from his parents. Commodore Buckner got an annoyed look on his face.

"I will deal with you later, Turner, we have to get going. Come, Governor, this way," the Commodore pushed past Will causing him to fall back into his brother. As they walked past, Will had his eyes on Christa the whole time. As she climbed into the carriage she looked back at Will, their eyes meeting, and she smiled. Will got a small smile on his lips as the carriage door shut. Behind him, Elizabeth and William smiled at each other. Nick smirked.

"You like her," he said. Will whipped around and faced him.

"I do not!"

"Do too!

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" William put a hand on his son's shoulder. Will looked up at his dad.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a girl, Will. I fell in love with your mom when I was 11, there's nothing wrong with it." Will smiled at his dad.

"Thanks." Then William looked over his sons' heads, off to the west. A solemn and depressed expression set onto his face. The sun was setting.


	6. Saying Goodbye

Thanks for reading

Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and most of all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own anything. Except for the obvious characters that are mine.

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

Elizabeth, William, Nick and Will walked down to the beach in dismay and sadness. They took their time getting down there. Depression filled Will's very soul. He didn't want his dad to go so soon. He didn't know why but he felt as if he'd known his dad his whole life. They just seemed to click. As he walked, silent tears were running down his cheeks. Something that shocked Nick cause Will never, ever cried.

They arrived at the beach. All four stood in an awkward silence, tension filled the air. No one really knew exactly what to say, especially Will and Nick. Finally William came to a conclusion. He walked up to his sons and crouched down in front of them.

"I wish I could stay longer, guys, I really do," he said sadly.

" Why can't you stay?" said Will. William looked at his small replica.

" You know perfectly why I can't stay?" He pulled Will over to the side, for a private word, out of earshot of Elizabeth and Nick.

"Maybe you can come with me in a few years," he told Will quietly. Will's face lit up but than it fell again.

"I thought we couldn't go on the ship with you," Will asked confused.

"Your mom can't come on the ship with me, but they didn't say anything about my kids," smirked William. Will smiled.

"You found a loophole."

"You bet I did. And maybe in a few years I can send a few crewmembers here to come and get you, then you can come sail with me, do we have an accord?" William held out his hand. Will's smiled got bigger.

"We do." He shook his dad's hand. "And you promise?"

"I promise," said William.

"Pinky swear," said Will holding out his pinky.

" Pinky swear," said William, taking Will's offered pinky. William motioned for Nick to come over. He put a hand on both his sons' shoulders. He looked at his identical twin sons. He smiled.

"Now, both of you, be good. Listen to your mother, do what she asks of you, try and stay out of trouble…"

"Will," said Nick smugly. Will shoved Nick hard.

"Shut up."

"Will, watch your language," William snapped. Will shut his mouth and looked down at his feet.

"Try not to fight, and once again, be good, please, for me. I really don't want to have to worry if you're giving your mom a hard time or not. Ok, so please, be good and try to get along," said William.

" Yes, Dad," Will and Nick said in unison.

" I love you both," said William softly, giving each a kiss on the tops of their heads.

" Love you too, Dad," said Nick giving him a hug.

"I love you too," said Will also giving him a hug, and whispering in his ear," you better come back for me."

" I will, don't worry," William whispered back.

"What?" asked Nick.

"None of your bees wax," said Will.

"Nick, Will, stop it," said William as he stood up. The sun was now halfway down, only the upper half shown above the horizon. The whole horizon was lit with a beautiful orange and red causing the clouds about them to be purple. William walked over and held Elizabeth in a strong embrace.

"Keep the boys in line," he whispered.

"Always," she whispered back before covering his mouth with hers. They kissed fervently. William picked her off her feet. Mean while, behind them, Will was fake vomiting, getting a slap from Nick and the comment," so immature."

Elizabeth and William pulled apart. They just stood there with their foreheads together just savoring the moment. Their last moments together for another ten years. William glanced at the sun and saw it was almost down. There was only the very tip of the yellow sun above the water and it was going down fast.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he said, directed toward all of them. He turned around and faced the sea. The next thing they knew, it was only the sea licking their feet and pink stretched across the horizon.


	7. The Years Pass

Please leave reviews and thanks for reading

For everyone who is reading, the dialogue isn't meant to be accurate to the 17th/ 18th centuries. For one this story is written by a 21st century kid and it's supposed to be funny. The reason I'm telling you this is cause I've had a few reviews that have corrected my dialogue choice. But anyway please leave reviews and thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns most of it.

Chapter 7: The Years Pass

The years passed rather quickly from the time Will Turner left Elizabeth, Will and Nick on the beach. Life returned to somewhat normal after that but his dad was always on Will's mind along with the promise that his dad would come get him so he could sail on the seas with him. He would spend many days, either at dawn or dusk, sitting at the beach hoping that he would see the green flash. The only major difference was that Will honored his father's wish and stayed out of trouble. He did his best but his self-control was waning.

Will and Nick passed their 10th birthday, their 11th birthday, their 12th birthday and their 13th birthday. Thirteen was a big birthday for both of them. It was their coming of age birthday, the day they were to find their place in the world. Their mom couldn't get them anything major for their birthday but they were pretty thrilled by their gifts. Nick got a book on English history and Will got his first pair of real pirate boots. He was ecstatic to finally get pirate boots and get out of those stupid buckle shoes. According to Will," Whoever invented those buckle shoes should die a very painful death."

Nick was happy to get a book on English history, he spent half his time reading. Will spent most of his time at the blacksmith shop. Because he was older he took over most of the work and was able to create more tools and weapons. Being a blacksmith though made him have rather low social status and combined with his criminal record, put him even below his brother, which he wasn't happy about.

Over the years, Will had become rather good friends with Joshua Jones, who was now 16, and Christa Jones. He still had a major crush on Christa and according to his brother, he was in love with her, which he always denied. Josh usually came and hang out at the blacksmith shop with Will, much to the dismay of Josh's father. Will would do his work and Josh would either just talk with him or try and help. They would swordfight in their free time.

Christa didn't really come by much but she would talk to Will when she saw him, which is more than can be said for the other high society girls. Most of the girls had a crush on Will but they never said anything about it cause it wouldn't be proper for a high society girl to like a simple blacksmith. The only reason Will knew they liked him was cause he would notice them staring at him as he passed. And Nick would overhear girls talking about him.

Commodore Buckner still hated him. But Will figured that no matter how old he got, Commodore Buckner would always hate him. Ironically, Commodore Buckner's son, Butch Buckner, was the town bully. He bullied every boy in town except for Josh. Which is not proper for a boy in high society and the son of a naval officer.

Josh was in the Blacksmith shop with Will one night while Will worked on a sword for the Captain. He was in an apron and breeches and covers in soot and sweat. Josh was sitting up in the rafters while Will was standing in front of the anvil beating a piece of hot metal.

"You know, Will, my sister really likes you," said Josh. Will looks up suddenly from his work only to smile and look back down.

"Yeah right," he laughed.

"It's true, Will," Josh said." Haven't you noticed how she looks at you?" Will glanced up at him.

"No."

"Well, she does like you, and you like her," said Josh with a smirk. Will's eyes locked onto him.

"Yeah, right, you've got to be joking." His eyes went back down to the soon to be sword.

"Oh, come on Will, everyone knows you like her, its kind of obvious," Josh said with a sigh. Will thought about it for a second.

"I am neither denying nor agreeing to that accusation," he said still looking down at the hot metal. A smug and knowing smile crossed Josh's face. Will just ignored him.

"Anyway, why would she like me? I'm just a blacksmith. I'm at the bottom of the food chain, lower than even my brother, and she's at the top of the food chain," said Will.

"Well, I don't know, I don't try to understand the female mind. But maybe that's why she likes you, cause you're down at the bottom. Because of that, you don't act all stuck up and superior like Butch Buckner."

"Oh man, Butch Buckner," said Will wiping his hands on a towel." I hate him. If I insult him at all, he goes running to his daddy. Wimp. He always goes running to his daddy. He's nothing but a big baby. I'm tough and resourceful cause I've grown up without my dad around. Maybe he needs that."

"You're not thinking of killing Commodore Buckner, are you?" asked Josh concerned.

"I've thought about it when I've gotten angry. Who do you think I was aiming when I 'accidentally' set off that cannon when I was 7?" said Will in a false serious voice. Josh burst out laughing. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"But seriously, you're not going to kill him, are you?"

"Probably not, " shrugged Will." But note: I said probably." Josh burst out laughing again. That's when Will heard commotion outside. There were bangs and shouting.

"Josh, shhhh! Be quiet!" Josh listened and heard what Will was listening to. He hopped off of the rafters.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing good," Will replied as he walked over to the door. Will opened the door to a surprise. People were running everywhere and screaming. There were some dead people lying in the streets. Cannonballs were ripping through buildings. And men in dirty clothes were pillaging the town. Out in the bay there was a big ship, a ship that wasn't part of the Royal Navy. Will shut the door.

"What is it?" asked Josh in a concerned tone. Will picked up a sword and tossed one to Josh.

"Pirates."


	8. Pirate Attack

Thank you for the reviews

Thank you for the reviews. Most are positive reviews, and that gives me confidence. So once again thank you. I'm really Glad you like it. And back to my usual words, please review and thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything, Disney does.(except for my obvious made up characters)

Chapter 8: Saving Christa

"Pirates?! And we're going out there to fight them?!" exclaimed Josh.

"That's the plan," said Will grabbing an ax and sticking it in its sheath hanging from his hip.

"But you're a pirate?!" said Josh. Will turned to him and raised a finger.

"So to speak, aye."

"Well, can't you talk to them, like come to an agreement or truce or something?"

"You mean parley? Yeah right, do you think they'll take me seriously? I'm a 13 year old kid," said Will sticking a knife into its sheath on his opposite hip.

"But you're Will Turner III, the son of Captain William Turner, captain of the _Flying Dutchman, _king of the seas. You've got to have some power over them," said Josh.

"Well, seeing the fact that there's no way to get a hold of my dad, it doesn't do me much good. And when they mess with my family and friends, they're in for it," said Will picking up a slingshot.

"What's that?" asked Josh pointing to the slingshot.

"I don't know, it shoots rocks and pebbles with this little stretchy thing. The natives use it," said Will.

"And where did you get it?"

"Nicked it from the confiscation box in Buckner's office," said Will nonchalantly.

"You mean you stole it," said Josh picking up an axe.

"No, I borrowed it," said Will as he picked up a bag of small lead balls.

"Stole it."

"Borrowed it." Will tied the bag to his belt.

"Stole it."

"We don't have time for this!" said Will, throwing his arms up frustratingly.

"Fine, ruin my fun," said Josh with a sigh. Will just rolled his eyes. They walk tentatively to the old wooden door.

"Ok, seriously do I have to come out and fight?" asked Josh. Will thought for a moment.

"Well, you could stay here, but the pirates are most likely to come here looking for weapons and then you'll be here all alone fighting like 5 of them," Will said.

"I think I'll come."

"Smart choice." Will's hand hovered hesitantly over the door. He stood there for 2 minutes with his hand out.

"Open it!" said Josh.

"Ok, geez." Will pushed open the door to reveal chaos. Utter chaos. People were screaming and running everywhere, rubble was flying everywhere, there were flashes of the cannons, the bangs of the guns, and the tings of swords. Will looked on in wonder, and Josh in horror.

"Well, have fun," said Will and he ran into the action. Josh followed hesitantly shortly afterward. Josh made sure to stay close to Will, mainly cause Will knew what he was doing.

A pirate had a sword raised to swing at a young mother with a baby. Will pulled out his knife and flung it. It whizzed past the young woman's shoulder and hit the man right between the eyes. The woman ran away as the man fell backwards. Josh was parrying behind him. Will ran past and pulled the knife out of the man's skull.

"How'd you do that?" asked Josh as he stabbed some guy.

"Skills," said Will as he stuck his knife back in its sheath. Will ran through town, cutting down anyone pillaging the town. Josh following behind him, parrying and defending himself more than actually killing. As Will ran past the butcher shop something hit his foot and he fell flat on his face. He looked up just as a dirty hand reached down and picked him up by his collar. Will's feet were dangling about a foot in the air. A man with a dirty beard, long dirty hair, and several gold teeth looked him in the face with an axe raised. Obviously he was going to cleave Will's skull clean open.

"Any last words?" he said in a menacing voice.

"WHAT'S THAT?" yelled Will pointing behind the man. The man turned his head and looked behind him. Immediately Will punched the man in the stomach. He dropped Will and keeled over, grabbing at his stomach. Will landed on the ground and elbowed him in the small of the back. The man fell over, unconscious. Josh walked up next to him.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"How do you not know to do that?" responded Will. Then they heard the clunks of boots and the jingle of rifles. Naval officers were now running through the town. The pirates were backing off, back towards their ship. The cannon fire stopped. The pirates had retreated. Will felt tapping on his shoulder. Will looked around to see Josh looking transfixed with something over his shoulder.

"What?" asked Will. Josh pointed over Will's shoulder. Will turned around. The big mansion at the top of the hill, Josh's home, was up in flames.


	9. Saving Christa

Thank you for the reviews

Thank you for the reviews. I'm really Glad you like it, I never thought people would like it this much. This one took me alittle longer to write, writers block, but that's what school is for. And back to my usual words, please review and thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything, Disney does. (Except for my obvious made up characters)

Chapter 9: Saving Christa

Will and Josh looked at each in distraught before sheathing their swords and running through the town to the hilltop mansion. By the time they got there the mansion was engulfed in flames. They hurried up to the gate where a bunch of people were standing, just staring. They pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the front. Standing there was Commodore Buckner and Governor Jones who was shrieking,"Christa! Christa! She's still inside! Someone go and get her!" Josh runs up to his dad.

"Christa is still inside!?" The Governor saw him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank God you're alright and yes, your sister is still inside." By this time Will had stepped up next to Josh. Josh noticed an odd expression on his face.

"What are you thinking, Will?" Will looked at him.

"I'm thinking that I'm going in."

"NO!" Will and Josh looked behind them to see a group of teenage girls with worried and angry expressions.

"Where'd the girls come from?" asked Josh. Will shrugged as he pulled off his sword, axe, and knife sheaths and handed them to Josh.

"Do not loose these," he paused for a second," whoa, total deja vu." The Commodore was just staring at him and Will pulled out a handkerchief.

"You're daft," he said as Will tied the handkerchief over his nose and mouth. Will looked at the Commodore with a glint in his eye.

"You better believe it." And with that he ran off towards the burning house.

He ran up to the door, flames bellowing from the house, and dropped to his stomach. He army crawled through the flaming door into a smoking entry hall. He crawled through the halls, staying close to the floor to get all the clear air, and into the dining room. The table was long gone, nothing but a pile of ash on the ground.

"Yikes," muttered Will. He continued crawling through the house. He got into the parlor, the books and couches just fueling the fire making it all the bigger. He decided to just pass by that room. Then an idea struck.

"Oh my god, how come I didn't think of that?" He made his way to the stairs. He knew exactly where to look for Christa. Her room. He climbed up the deteriorating stairs. They were definitely having trouble holding his weight. His elbow went right through the top stair. He crawled down the long hallway as fast as he could. He knew the clock was ticking. He didn't know which room was hers so every door he passed by he pushed open taking a peak inside. It was hard to see in some rooms so he went inside. Finally only one room was left and that was the one at the end of the hall, in the corner. He pushed opened the door.

Huddled in the corner, in a fetal position, was Christa. It was obvious she was unconscious or, hopefully not, dead. He crawled over to her and put his first two fingers on the side of her neck under her jaw. He felt a soft throbbing. He knew he had to get her out of here fast or she would die. He loaded her onto his back and started to crawl out of the room. He crawled down the hall and slid down the stairs with Christa in a fireman's carry. When he got the bottom of the stairs, he stood up and ran across the entrance hall and out of the flaming door. Right after he ran through the door the whole roof collapsed. He crouched down as embers and ashes flew into the air, Christa under him. The Commodore and Governor Jones ran up and pulled Christa out from under him. They carried her to a safer area back by the gate and the bystanders. People gathered around the Commodore, Governor and Christa.

"She's not breathing!" said the Commodore. Will pushed his way through the crowd.

"Move it! Move out of the way!" Will stepped up next to the Governor.

"Come on! Move!" the Governor was shocked by Will's attitude. Will fell to his knees next to Christa. He pulled a mirror out from a women's hand. He placed it in front for Christa's nose. Nothing appeared on the mirror's surface.

He opened her mouth and plugged her nose. He then covered her mouth with his. Everyone gasped. Will then blew into Christa's mouth. He blew again. She gasped, taking in huge breaths of clean air. Governor Jones quickly gave his daughter a big hug and a kiss on the top of her head. She looked around at everyone, and then her eyes landed on Will.

"You saved my life," she said in a sort of daze. Will shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. Will went into shock. Once he recovered he got a big smile.

"It's not a big deal," he said modestly.

"No it's a very big deal," she said." Thank you."

"Any time," he shrugged." You know where to find me." He then stood up as The Governor gave he a bunch of hugs again. Josh was standing next to him.

" Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked. Will thought about it for a minute.

"You know, I have no idea." Several people laughed at that, including Christa, making Will blush.

"I have to admit, you've got guts, Will," said a voice behind him. Will turned around to see his brother.

" Yeah, sometimes too much for my own good." Nick laughed at that. "Glad to see you're alright Nick."

"I take it you fought the pirates and then risked your life by running into a burning house," said Nick.

"Yup, and I ran into the house to save a girl's life and win a fair lady's heart," said Will.

"You know, Will, that is wrong on so many levels," said Josh. All three of them laughed at that one. Will looked around him.

"Where's Mom?"

" Right here," said another voice behind him. He turned around to see his mom approaching him." I take it, Will, that you something that could have killed you and I'm going to be very mad at you."

"He fought pirates then ran into a burning house to get Christa," said Nick. Will glared at Nick as Elizabeth glared at Will.

"You ran into a burning house?!"

"I only did that to save a girl and win a fair lady's heart,' said Will. At that Elizabeth burst out laughing. Will, Nick and Josh gave each other confused looks.

" You are so much like your father," she said as she reminisced of when William saved her life to win her heart. Will grinned.

"Awesome."

"Now, both of you, its time to get home and go to bed," said Elizabeth.

"Same goes to you," said the Governor, to Christa and Josh, as the crowd dispersed.

"Well, Dad, in case you didn't notice, we have no where to go," said Josh.

"We have the other house," said the Governor.

"But that will take awhile to get ready," said Christa. Will stepped in.

"You can stay with us tonight, we have room." Josh and Christa got excited.

"You can we! Please!"

"I don't know," said the Governor.

"It's fine by me, Governor Jones," said Elizabeth. Christa and Josh were giving their dad the puppy dog face.

"Alright, I guess."

"Yes!" said Will, Josh and Christa in unison.


	10. Sunrise Stroll

Chapter 10 already, sweet

I had major writers block on this one. Anyway review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything, obviously.

Chapter 10: Sunrise Stroll

Will trudged up the stairs with Nick, Josh, Christa, Elizabeth and Governor Jones following. Will pointed to his bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Josh, you can stay with me and Nick," he pointed to guest bedroom to his right," Christa, you can stay in the guest room, and Governor you can stay…"

"You can stay in my room, Governor, I'll sleep on the couch down stairs," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, what she said," responded Will.

"Thank you once again," said the Governor.

"Yeah thanks," said Josh and Christa.

"No problem," said Will.

"Well, good night everyone," said Elizabeth." Night, boys." She kissed Nick and Will on the top of the head.

"Night, mom." Everyone then moved to their respective rooms. Will gave Josh his bed, so he slept on the ground. The candle was blown out and the room was thrown into pitch darkness. A few hours before dawn, when he only heard the stillness of the house, Josh and Nick's snores and the rustling of people cleaning up outside, he silently got up and got dressed.

He quietly closed the door and started to tip toe down the hall. As he passed the guest room the door opened. He turned his head to see Christa sticking her head out.

"Will! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, go back to bed," he responded, alittle snappier than he intended.

"You're sneaking out, aren't you?" said Christa. Will rolled his eyes by the interrogation.

"Maybe I am and maybe I ain't, now go back to bed," he ordered.

"No, I'm coming too," she said as she grabbed a robe.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I can never do anything, I always have to be so proper, while Josh gets all the fun by not being proper and getting away with it. This might be the only time I can do what I want." Will thought about it, the truth of those words sinking in.

"Alright, but be quiet." They quietly crept down the hall, freezing everytime a floorboard squeaked. Once they were downstairs, he put a finger to his lips and pointed to his mom on the couch. She was laying on her back with her arm and leg hanging over the edge of the couch, her mouth agape. Will and Christa tried really hard not to burst out laughing. They weren't doing so well. They tip toed over to the cellar door and down the stairs, the door shutting behind them. They reached the bottom of the stairs and there was shelves and shelves was food along the walls and dried meats hanging from the ceiling.

"You snuck out of your room just to go to the cellar," said Christa incredulously. Will sighed.

"Haven't you learned anything about me? Not everything is as you see it." He walked up to a line of shelves in the back and found a small hole dug in the wall and pulled. The shelves swung forward to reveal a large tunnel. Will grabbed a torch from the wall and lit it. Christa was just standing there with her mouth agape.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She walked forward into the tunnel, shutting the shelf door behind her.

The tunnel was dark and sloping downward. She followed Will and saw that the tunnel flattened out. She noticed that there were wooden poles directly down the middle of the tunnel. She ran to catch up with Will.

"How'd you find this?"

"Find it? I made it," said Will

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I started digging when I was 8, finished it when I was 11," said Will. Christa noticed there were tunnels breaking off to other areas.

"What are those tunnels?"

"Those lead to other areas, like the fort or the bay," said Will.

Christa looked around at the amazing tunnel, not believing it be made by an 8 year old. Then again Will was probably never an ordinary 8 year old, he was probably never an ordinary kid at any age. She figured the poles were to keep the roof up and prevent it from collapsing.

"Why'd you make it?"

"So I can get around town without getting in trouble with Buckner. Every time I go outside, he thinks I'm up to something, which I haven't caused any trouble in awhile. This way I can get around without get in trouble for no reason." They walked along in silence for a good 10 minutes.

"You know, you are one amazing guy," said Christa out of nowhere. Will glanced at her before saying," why do say that?"

"You cause major trouble and survive, you save a lives, you build tunnels, you have the guts to do pretty much anything. How do you it?" Will thought about it for awhile.

" I don't know, gut instinct I guess. I just get an idea and do it. Over half the time I have no clue what I'm doing."

"That's reassuring," laughed Christa.

"Hey, no one's died yet, so it must be working. I just get ideas and do it, and it surprisingly works. Oh, here we are." The tunnel opened up to reveal the most amazing sight.

They were in a small clearing, the sides were enclosed by cliffs towering over them. On one side there was a small waterfall flowing into a small pond. A stream was flowing from the pond to the ocean. There were flowers with beautiful blooms and palm trees. It was the most beautiful place and no one could find it. It was a beautiful, secretive place. A secret, little paradise.

"Wow," said Christa in total aw.

"Yeah, I found it a few years ago," said Will as he went over to the beach and sat down on a rock. Christa sat down next to him, and they watched the horizon for awhile. There was a faint orange along the ocean. The sunrise was coming, and coming fast. Christa looked from Will to the sunrise.

"You come here a lot?"

"Every morning. One day I will see a green flash on that horizon, and my dad will be there, to take me to sail on the ocean. Where my soul is. One day I will see that green flash."

"Your soul? I thought the saying was your heart," said Christa. Will laughed.

"That is the saying. But my heart isn't out there, my soul is."

"Then where's your heart?" she asked, taking a guess in her head.

"My heart? My heart is back here, with something. Or should a I say with someone, even though she doesn't know it," said Will taking a quick, involuntary glance at Christa, but hoping she didn't see it. She did see it and got an amused, knowing smile on her lips.

The sunrise was coming fast. The tip of the sun was about to cross the horizon. Will tensed up, excitement rising in the pit of his stomach. He hoped with all his might that this would be the day he would see the green flash and he would see the _Flying Dutchman _sailing towards him. The tip of the sun hit the horizon and passed, with no green flash. Christa looked as Will's face fell. She felt bad for him.

"Are you sure he's going to come?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Will quickly." He promised, he pinky swore. And he always keeps his promises." He was very confident about his answer. Will looked back to the sea.

"You know what would make this sunrise perfect?" asked Christa.

"What?"

"This." She grabbed his chin and turned it to face. She then kissed him. On the lips. They stayed like that for several minutes. They then separated. Will was in total shock. Christa just smiled. Will shook his head and came to his senses.

"Whoa," he muttered. He then cleared his throat. " We should get back home before people noticed we left. We'll go through town, it's faster and everyone's busy cleaning up so no one will notice us."

"Alright." Will stood up and started walking along the beach, Christa next to him. She quietly grabbed his hand. His lips twitched into a smile.

After awhile they reached the docks and started to make their way up Main Street. By this time they had unlinked hands. They were about half way back to the house when they heard," I should have guessed the Terrible Turner would be out at this out at this time of night, but I would never expect you to be out here, Christa." Will whipped around to find himself face to face with Commodore Buckner.


	11. Lashes

Thanks for reading

Thanks for reading. I might not be able to update for alittle bit cause finals are right around the corner and I'm currently failing chemistry. I also am going to be a jr. counselor at an Epilepsy camp at the end of June so updating will be alittle slow. I might be able to get in another chapter or two though. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 11: Lashes

Will looked up at the Commodore, venom spitting out from both their eyes. Christa watched them nervously.

"Since when was it a crime to go for a walk?" said Will harshly.

"It's not a crime but I don't think your mom would like you out here at this time and you, Miss Jones, I know your father would not like you to be out here at this time with a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal!" said Will.

"You would think that," said the Commodore as he grabbed Will's upper arm…again. Will tried to pull his arm out and ended up elbowing Commodore Buckner in the stomach. The wind got knocked clean out of him. Christa's hand flew up to her mouth. Will quickly backed away. The Commodore looked up at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He leaped at Will and Will did his best to get away but the Commodore grabbed him by the back and wrapped his arm around Will's neck. Will's neck was right in the crook of the Commodore's arm.

"Assaulting an officer. You know the consequences of that, Turner," he said with pure venom in his voice.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to," said Will.

"It was still assault. That's 5 lashes. Add to the multitude of scars you already have." Christa gasped.

"What happened to the shackles?" asked Will.

"I don't have any real evidence against you, but I will," said the Commodore.

"My mom persuaded you other wise," said Will.

"…Yes," said the Commodore in a small, hesitant voice. Will laughed.

"She is good at persuasion," said Will with a grin.

"Still, 5 lashes," said the Commodore. Will looked at Christa. She looked terrified.

"Christa, go get my mom and my brother, tell them what's going on," muttered Will.

"But, Will…"

"Just go, I'll be fine." She took off up the street, glancing back at them as the Commodore pushed Will toward the fort where the lashing wall is. People looked at them as they passed but then went back to their work. This sight was nothing new to them. They mainly wondered what Will did now. They reached the fort and the Commodore yelled out," Macker! Cabric! Clap this brat onto the lashing wall!" Two men jogged up to them. They looked from Commodore Buckner to Will and back and sighed.

"We're going to lash him again? And what did he do?" asked the man named Macker.

"He assaulted an officer," said the Commodore.

"Did not! I accidentally elbowed you," said Will. Cabric and Macker grabbed Will and took him over to a wall with shackles hanging from it. Dry blood was on the wall, most of which was Will's. They pushed him face first against the wall, arms above his head. His arms were clamped into the shackles. As much as he struggled he could not get out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Commodore walked out into the courtyard with a nine-tail whip in his hand. He struggled even more at this sight. He felt Cabric rip his shirt off his back. The cold air hitting his back sent shivers up his spine. He saw his shirt fall to a pile at his feet. He heard a _whoosh_ and felt a sting right across his back, from one shoulder to one hip. He heard another _whoosh_ and felt another sting from the other shoulder to the other hip. Another _whoosh_ and another sting across his back.

"What do you think you're doing, Commodore Buckner?" Commodore Buckner and Will looked around. Standing at the entrance of the courtyard was Nick, Josh, Christa, Governor Jones and Elizabeth. Mom to the rescue.

"Undo those shackles. Now." Said Elizabeth in a dangerous voice that would make a mother bear run and hide. Cabric and Macker looked at Commodore Buckner. Commodore Buckner nodded. Cabric and Macker walked over to Will and unlocked his shackles. Will dropped to the ground, rubbing his wrists. Nick, Josh, and Christa ran over to him while Elizabeth and the Governor talked to the Commodore. They watched the 3 adults for a while as Will felt blood drip down his back.

"What did he do to deserve this?" asked Elizabeth.

"He assaulted an officer, me to be exact," he said tentatively.

"I did not. He was going to get me in trouble for no reasons and I accidentally elbowed him," said Will. Elizabeth and Governor Jones looked back at Commodore Buckner.

"That is uncalled for," said Governor Jones." If you do something like that again, if it is totally uncalled for, you will be suspended from your duties."

"Yes, sir. I will only do something like this if it is deserved and justified."

"That's all I ask." Said Governor Jones. Elizabeth when on discussing why there was any reason for the Commodore to whip Will for something that was an accident. Will was busy looking daggers at the Commodore.

"I'm going to get him back for this," he said in a dangerously soft voice.

"You're going to get revenge?" asked Nick.

"Duh. Anyone want in?"

"No. Leave me out," said Nick. Will looked at Josh and Christa.

"Anyone else want in?"

"I'm in," said Josh.

"Me too," said Christa.

"Got a plan?" asked Josh. Will got a huge but clearly evil smile on his face. Nick rolled his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Meet me in front of my house 3 o' clock tomorrow morning." Josh and Christa looked at each other with a small smile on their faces.


	12. God Bless Buckner's Underwear

Thanks for reading

Thanks for reading. Your reviews are very inspiring. Keep them coming and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: again, I own nothing.

Chapter 12: God Bless Buckner's Underwear

Will opened his front door to see Josh and Christa standing in his front yard. He motioned for them to come inside.

"Come in! And be quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up. Go to the cellar." Christa knew exactly where and what he wanted to use but Josh gave him a weird and confused look. As Christa and Josh made their way to the cellar, Will stopped off at the kitchen to pick up a bag with supplies in it. He slung it over his shoulder then followed Christa and Josh down to the cellar.

He went to the back and pulled open the shelf door. Josh was totally shocked and stood with his mouth open.

"First tunnel on your left." Said Will as he lit a torch. Will led, Josh followed and Christa brought up the rear. They took the first tunnel on the left, just like Will said. They walked for a good 5 minutes before the tunnel started to slope upwards. There was a trap door at the top of the slope. Will set the torch on a bracket on the wall and pushed the trap door open. They were behind a bush in front of a big house. As Christa shut the door, they looked out onto the big house.

"Isn't that Commodore Buckner's house?" said Christa.

"Yup," said Will. Will picked up his bag and stuck out from behind the bush and up to the back of the house under a second floor window. He set his bag down and pulled out a grappling hook. As he swung it above his head he said to Christa," catch anything we throw down, ok?" She nodded. Will threw the grappling hook and it caught on the windowsill. He tugged to make sure it was on and would not fall off. He started to climb up with Josh following. They landed inside and started to prowl the halls.

"So," whispered Josh," what happened between you and my sister on your little stroll last night?"

"Nothing happened," Will whispered back.

"Don't give me that, both you and her have a new spark in your eyes." Will thought about it for a second.

"Ok, fine, if you really want to know…….we kissed." Josh stopped dead in his tracks.

"No way!" Will nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Wait," said Josh." Was is a peck kiss or an I love you kiss, like full blown kiss?" Will thought about it, more on whether or not he should tell Josh.

"The second one," he said hesitantly. Josh chuckled.

"Wow, never thought that would happened. How'd you pull it off?"

"Watching the sunrise in a secret cove, now can we please move on," said Will kinda irritated.

" Classic," chuckled Josh," but sure, we can move off the subject." Will prowled back down the hall and arrived at one of the doors. He pushed it open, and there, sleeping comfortably in the bed, was none other than Commodore Buckner.

"We're not going in there, are we?" said Josh.

"Yes, we are," said Will as he quietly walked into the room. Josh hesitantly followed. Will walked straight over to the dresser and silently opened the top drawer. Josh was fidgeting behind him as he pulled out some long underwear. It was plan white with the flap with the buttons covering its butt.

"Excellent," said Will as he handed Josh the underwear." Toss these down to Christa." Josh sprinted out of the room and down the hall. A minute later he returned only to get boxer shorts thrust into his hand.

"These too," said Will. Josh sprinted back out of the room. Josh came back as Will just looked around the room, thinking.

"Ok," he said," I think we're done here." They slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door. As they walked back down the hall, Will passed a door from which he heard a quiet snoring. He stopped and pushed open the door.

"Oooh, I can't resist," Will slipped into the room.

"Will! This is Butch's room!" said Josh exasperatingly

" No duh, genius." Will went over to the dresser drawer and pulled it open. He pulled out some white underwear.

"Oh my god, he wears tightly whities," laughed Will but Butch started to stir.

"Ok lets go," said Will once again slipping out of the room. They went back to the grappling hook and slid down the rope. Will managed to get the hook off the windowsill, and put it back in his bag.

"What do you plan on doing with the Buckner's underwear?" asked Christa. Will smiled.

"God bless my underwear," was his only reply as he walked away towards the front lawn. Christa looked at Josh who just shrugged his shoulders.

Will was standing in the front yard of the Commodore's house looking up at the flag, with Port Royal's flag flying proudly, an orange glow from the rising sun shining behind the pole.

"You guys better get home, before your dad finds out you're gone," said Will.

"Ok, but what are you going to do?" asked Christa.

"Come by here in about an hour or so and trust me you'll know when to come," smiled Will. Josh and Christa slowly walked away looking back at Will worriedly.

Just as more and more people were waking up, a bugle sounded at the Commodore's house. Everyone started to make their way over there, to see what the commotion was. A crowd had congregated around the flagpole in the Commodore's front yard. Standing next to the flagpole was Will, blowing into a bugle, and up the flagpole were 3 pairs of underwear from the Commodore's house.

Christa and Josh pushed their way through the crowd, their dad following, to see what was up. They started cracking up when they saw the underwear up the flagpole and Will standing there blowing into a bugle.

"What has the boy done?" said Governor Jones." He's beseeching the name of Buckner. That's crazy."

"It's genius," said Josh between laughs.

"That's awesome," said Christa doubling over in laughs. Finally Commodore Buckner and Butch came to their balconies to see what the fuss was about. They saw their underwear up the pole and their jaws dropped.

Will cleared his throat, put the bugle down by his side, and raised his hand in salute towards the underwear up the flagpole. He then started to sing.

_God bless Buckner's underwear_

_His only pair_

_He has worn them_

_And torn them _

_On the seat of his old rocking chair_

_From the hamper_

_To the water_

_To the clothes line_

_Flying freeeee!_

_God bless his underwear_

_His on.. ly pair_

Will turned to his audience and took a bow. They were all doubled over in fits of laughter. Everyone started clapping while not trying to puke up their guts from laughing to hard. Commodore Buckner looked furious and Butch looked distraught and humiliated. Commodore Buckner whipped around, off the balcony and back into the house.

Christa and Josh ran up to Will and started patting him on the back.

"That was genius," exclaimed Josh.

"Excellent," said Christa, with fondness in her eyes.

"Where'd you get that song?" asked Josh, seriously curious.

"Made it up," said Will but his eyes got wide as he saw his mom and Nick walking towards him.

"William Turner!" his mom yelled. She came up to him and whispered," where'd you get his underwear?"

"His house, snuck in last night."

"Well that was incredibly funny but you are in so much trouble young man! You're going to be washing dishes for a week along with doing the laundry since you seem to like underwear and clothes so much."

"Aaah, man," said Will as the front door of the Commodore's front door burst open. Standing there was an incredibly furious Commodore Buckner.

"Uh-oh. Time to go," said Will as he ran off, the Commodore following. Will pushed his way through the crowd, having a much easier time than the Commodore due to the fact that he is smaller than the Commodore. Once out, he headed for his secret cove. The one place no one can get to him. When he was almost at the beach he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and restrain him by putting an arm around his neck.

"You are in so much trouble," a fierce voice said into his ear.

Message from author: the God bless Buckner's underwear song, I hope you were able to pick it up, is to the tone of god bless america. And to tell everyone who will choose to correct my ideas, I am fully aware that America was not established at this time ergo neither was this song. I am fully aware of that. But my story is supposed to be funny, I'm not writing it to historical accuracy. Now if you want to write a story that's historically accurate, by all means go right ahead, and I wish you the best of luck. But mine isn't going to be historically accurate.


	13. LashesAgain

Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the story so far

Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the story so far. Please tell me if you do. Also if you have any ideas for the story, by all means tell me them. I shall consider the ideas and maybe they'll make it into the story if it fits with the plot. Anyway, enough with my rambling, enjoy!

Chapter 13: Lashes…Again

Will looked up to see Commodore Buckner's furious, enraged red face inches from his own.

"Hey, personal space. You are currently in my personal bubble, or as Nick says, my hula hoop." Commodore Buckner's furious face was replaced by a curious and confused one.

"Hula hoop?"

"I don't know, he just says thing like that. He's a weird dork," said Will. The Commodore's furious, enraged face returned and he tightened his hold on Will.

"You broke into my house, stole mine and my son's underwear and you publicly humiliated us. If there was any reason good enough to lash you, it would be this one. So guess what? You're getting 10 lashes," the Commodore got a satisfied, evil grin on his face. Will threw his hands in the air.

"Fine, take me away, take me to the wall. Or should I start saying, my wall." Commodore Buckner once again got a confused look on his face. He thought about what Will said.

"Wait, you're not going to struggle, like last time."

"No, last time I got in trouble for taking an innocent walk with Christa in the early morning hours," said Will," it was a totally unjustified lashing, well this time its justified, so I'm ok with it."

"Fine," said the Commodore and he shoved Will toward the fort. They passed people who were getting back to their jobs as they walked to the fort. People yelled out to Will, things like," way to go Will." And," the Terrible Turner strikes again! Great job, Will!" and," That was awesome, Will. Personal entertainment!" Will just smiled and waved, constantly getting hit in the head by the Commodore as the Commodore sent the people evil glares making them shut their mouths, put their heads down and continue walking. Will was just going with the flow, the thing he did best.

They arrived at the fort. Will looked around. It was way too familiar for his liking. They turned the corner and in front of them was the lashing wall.

"You know, this place is getting really boring," Will said as Macker and Cabric rounded the corner. They looked at him, with Commodore Buckner's arm around his neck, rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Another lashing for Mr. Turner, coming right up," said Cabric and he grabbed Will and Macker went to get the nine-tail whip. Will once again got shackled to the bloody wall. Macker handed Commodore Buckner the nine-tail whip then ripped the shirt off of Will's back.

"Wait!" Will yelled to Commodore Buckner." Tell me, Commodore, what could you possibly get from this?" Commodore Buckner stood there thinking about the trick question.

"Seriously, Commodore, think about it. If I'm letting you do this, where's the personal satisfaction? If I'm agreeing to it then it's not exactly a punishment, is it?"

"Well, it will just make me happy," said Commodore Buckner. Will shrugged.

"Ok, suit yourself." There was a _whoosh _and pain across Will's back. Then another, and another. There was a pause. Will looked around to see the Commodore just standing there.

"What happened, Commodore? Conscience kicked in?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Why? You just woke up, and from what I saw, and due to the fact that I could go around your room with out waking you up, I say you had a good nights sleep," said Will. With that comment there was another _whoosh, _crack of the whip and a pain across Will's back. There was another crack and more pain, then another crack and even more pain. By this time Will was bored out of his mind, leaning up against the wall. He could feel the blood dripping down his back and into his pants. It was really uncomfortable. Blood was going in a place blood really shouldn't go. As the slashes and cracks continued, more and more blood went down his pants.

Finally, the 10 lashes were up and Macker and Cabric unshackled Will. Will fell to the ground, weak from blood loss. He laid there for a good half hour. He then felt a hard kick in the ribs. It totally knocked the wind out of him. He looked up to see Macker standing over him.

"Sorry, kid, but you need to get out of here, you need to get home."

"Fine," said Will as he attempted to get up. He just ended up collapsing on the ground.

"I don't suppose you're going to help me?" Macker bent down and helped Will stand up.

"Now, you better get home, and don't tell Commodore Buckner I helped you get out."

"You don't totally hate me like Commodore Buckner?" asked Will, amazed.

"No, I don't. Actually I respect you a lot. Most of your lashings and punishments were unjustified. You put up with a lot and you're smart and get away with lots. That's something to respect."

"Thanks, that means a lot," said Will with a smile.

"You're welcome, but don't tell anyone. Now, go, before the Commodore comes back. Hurry home, your mom will get worried," said Macker. Will nodded. He started to weakly shuffle out of the fort. He shuffled through the streets. People offered to help him when they saw him, but him being ridiculously independent, denied all offers. Everyone was looking appalled at the wounds on his back.

He shuffled up the sidewalk to the house. Running out the front door was Nick, Josh and Christa. By this time Will could barely stand. The blood loss was getting to him. Nick and Josh grabbed him by his arms and steered him inside. Elizabeth came running up to him and set him down on his stomach on the couch.

"You three better leave while I take care of him," she said as she started to attend to his wounds. All three of the kids nodded and went to the kitchen to wait. Hours passed. Josh and Nick waited nervously at the kitchen table. Christa was pacing anxiously in the middle of the kitchen. Finally Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

"If you want to go see him, go right ahead. But you can't stay for long, he needs to rest." Nick, Josh, and Christa rushed past Elizabeth and into the parlor.

Will was laying there on the couch with a blanket over his lower half. From his armpits to his hips, he was totally wrapped in cloth. He looked tired and frail. When he saw Nick, Josh, and Christa, he smiled.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Man, you look terrible," said Nick.

"Thanks, Nick, that makes me feel so good." Christa smiled.

"I think you look great," she said kissing him on the cheek. Josh was almost throwing up behind them and Nick was just acting like nothing was happening.

"Ok, you love birds, cut it out," said Josh. Christa and Will looked at him and started laughing.

"Ow! I think I'll pass on laughing. But the pain is so worth it."

"You are such an idiot, you know that?" said Josh. Will pointed his figure at him.

"No, I'm _**the **_idiot." Christa and Josh started laughing.

"Seriously though, God Bless Buckner's Underwear was genius. That will go down in history," said Christa.

"It was irresponsible, and stealing is a minor act of piracy," said Nick.

"Thank you for your input, Captain Buzzkill," said Will with a serious face. Christa and Josh burst out laughing. They actually doubled over. That's when Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Alright, Christa, Josh, its time you two got home. And, Nick, you need to get to your chores. Will, I want you to rest."

"Aww, come one, Mom, be reasonable," said Will.

"No, you are to rest," said Elizabeth sternly.

"And that would be Madam Buzzkill," said Will, gesturing to his mom.

"William!"

"I'm sorry…ok, no I'm not." Elizabeth nodded.

"That's what I thought." Christa and Josh were cracking up.

"Bye, Will, " said Christa.

"Yeah, talk to you later," said Josh. They walked out of the room back to their own house. Nick left the room to start on his chores. Elizabeth kissed Will on the head.

"Get some rest." Will nodded, set his head down on the pillow and fell right asleep.

Author's Note: I know the dialogue isn't 18th century. But I'm a 21st century kid, I wasn't around in the 18th century so I don't really know how they talked, I guess I could ask my mom, she was around back then. Anyway please don't give me crap about my word choices.


	14. Brawl at the Docks

Thanks for reviews, they mean a lot to me

Thanks for reviews, they mean a lot to me. Gives me great confidence. Now, I'm beginning to run out of ideas for the story, so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'll consider them and see how they fit. Anyway please enjoy!

Note: Ok, who ever writes me a note and tells me when something is, or when this takes place, or how I should write, just stop. Let me write **MY**story the way **I**want it written. If you don't like how I'm writing it, don't read it. Just don't tell me how to write my story. And to the people who are criticizing when piracy takes place, it took place between the 15th to 18th centuries. So if you don't like my story, go write your own.

Disclaimer: I only say this so I don't get sued, I own nothing, Disney owns everything.

Chapter 14: Brawl at the Docks

Will was at the docks with Nick. He was helping the merchants unload their ships. He had his shirt off in the hot sun, the lash scars and his recent scabs for the lashings clearly shone on his sweaty back, his baldrick draped over his shoulder. Nick was reading with his feet dangling over the edge of the dock into the water.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" asked Nick looking up from his book.

"I get paid," said Will as he set down a box. "Why would I say no to money?"

"Cause money isn't everything," said Nick.

"Yeah, well we'll see how far you get in life," said Will sitting down on the dock. Nick then pushed Will off of the dock. Will's head popped up from the surface of the water. He shook his head and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey!" Will splashed Nick right in the face. Will then pulled on Nick's feet and pulled him right into the water. Nick then dunked Will in the water. Will's head going clean under. Suddenly Nick got pulled under the water also. Both came sputtering above the surface. Will was laughing really hard.

"It's not funny, Will!" Nick yelled as he climbed back on the dock.

"Sure it is, you just don't have a sense of humor," said Will climbing up next to him.

"I do have a sense of humor, it's just not cruel like yours," said Nick, shaking his head to, splaying water everywhere.

"It's not cruel, it's just…different," said Will also shaking his head.

"Hey! Turner!" Will and Nick looked down the dock to see a tall, chubby, brown haired boy. He was a good deal bigger than both Will and Nick. Will rolled his eyes and stood up.

"What do you want, Buckner?" Butch Buckner stomped right up to Will, within an inch of his face.

"You are dead, Turner!"

"Tell me something I don't know," said Will. Someone always wanted him dead.

"Butch has a zit," Nick piped up. Both Will and Butch looked at Nick. Both had a confused look on their faces. Nick shrugged.

"Well, he does, right on his forehead. And you didn't know that, did you?" Will closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh my god, Nick. And people call my an idiot."

"The idiot," Nick paraphrased.

"Shut up!" Will turned back to Butch. Butch looked totally confused on what had just happened. You could see the gears grinding in his head, trying to process it all.

"Ok, yeah, whatever. As I said before, you are dead, Turner."

"And what are you going to do, Buckner? Go running to your daddy," challenged Will. Nick just sadly shook his head and sat down on the dock to watch the transaction.

"No, I'm going to deal with you on my own," threatened Butch.

"Wow, that's a first," said Will nonchalantly. Butch's furious face started to get red, the way his father's did when he was mad.

"You publicly humiliated my father and me," he said, enraged.

"Yeah, well, that's not exactly a difficult thing to do, now is it?" said Will. Nick put his face in his hands.

"You lousy, good for nothing, bloody pirate!" yelled Butch, grabbing Will's baldrick.

"I'm not going to agree nor deny that accusation," said Will. Butch looked lost, no clue what Will just said.

"It means yes and no," said Will slowly." Oh, and just for the record, you're a lousy, goody two shoes, wig wearing, fat, daddy's boy."

Suddenly pain erupted in Will's jaw, making him fall to the ground, as Butch punched him. Will spit out a tooth, one of his molars. It bounced across the dock. Will looked up to see Butch standing over him with a satisfied smile. Will launched forward and grabbed around Butch's legs, causing Butch to topple. Nick just sat there, stunned. Will jumped onto Butch's back, sitting down and sticking his feet in Butch's face.

Butch tossed Will off his back, Will flying through the air. He landed hard on the dock and Butch stood up, looking satisfied. Will sprang up and pile drived Butch causing them both to land painfully on the dock. Will got sucker punched in the face. He flew off once again. Will started round housing Butch on his side. He was hitting him with powerful roundhouse kicks, left and right, every second. Left and right, hopping from one foot to the other. Nick ran up and tried to drag Will away from Butch.

"Nick, get off!" He struggled as Nick tugged.

"Oh, going to have your wimp of a brother bale you out?" said Butch in a baby voice.

"Nick, bud out!" will pushed Nick away, causing him to fall into the water as Will tackled Butch…again. Butch threw Will off himself and as he went to get up, but he found a sword tip up against his throat. Will was standing over him, sword out. A shocked and angry look crossed Butch's face.

"You cheated!" he said rage obvious in his eyes and voice.

"Pirate," Will pointed out.

"Aaaahhhh….so you admit it." A hand slapped down on his shoulder.

Ah, you gotta love cliffhangers. Ok, maybe you don't like cliffhangers, but I love them, keeps people reading. Anyway, please review. Try to keep them positive, if you can, and don't tell me how to write **MY** story, please.


	15. The Shackles and the Escape

Hey, everyone

Hey, everyone. Some people are probably mad at the message I left last time. But I'm not sorry. This is my story and no one should tell me how to write it. Now, those of you who still like the story and don't mind me saying that, please leave reviews, and enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Shackles and the Escape

Will looked over his shoulder to the one and only, Commodore Buckner. He was looking down at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Will looked back at Butch who was smiling happily at his father and Will.

"I knew you couldn't defend yourself. You always have to have your daddy bail you out," said Will as Nick climbed out of the water.

"Why you little…." Said Butch as he launched at Will. Nick intervened and tossed Butch to the ground. Will was in total shock. Nick never got hands on and save Wills butt like that, it was usually Will who was beating people up and saving Nick's butt.

"Baton, fetch some irons, its about time Mr. Turner sees the inside of a jail cell," said Commodore Buckner.

"I've been trying to get shackles on you for years, for acts of piracy. But I never had enough evidence," Commodore Buckner whispered in his ear as he pulled off Will's baldrick." But now I have a confession. And along with the other acts of piracy, stealing, trespassing, attempting to kill, I think I have more than enough evidence." Baton arrived with the shackles and clamped them onto Will's wrists.

"Technically you don't have a confession, Commodore. Cause I never specified who was the pirate."

"Do you think that's going to fly, Terrible Turner?" asked the Commodore.

"Well, I can try," shrugged Will. The crowd that had formed during the fight was huge now.

"Alright, come on, wise guy," said Commodore Buckner as he grabbed onto Will's shackles. Will passed Butch as Nick ran off, no doubt to go get his mom. Butch was grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't ever win, Turner."

"That's what you think, Buckner. You better watch yourself from now on," said Will and Butch got a quick worried look on his face before a smug look replaced it.

"I'm so scared, I'm quivering in my shoes."

"Fine, suit yourself." Commodore Buckner pulled Will forward. They pushed their way through the crowded streets, everything eerily. It's rare for there to be so many people, yet so quiet. Will could only hear the swish of the wind and the splash of the waves. The crowd looked at them solemnly, like their idol you looked up to had just disappointed you. They just looked at Will sadly, some looking down at their feet. Will was that worried about it, he already had things figured out.

Commodore Buckner pulled him through the entrance to the prison and down the flight of stairs. Facing him was a line of about 3 cells. To the right and left there were ramps going down to lower levels. Commodore Buckner took off Will's shackles, opened the door in to the last cell and shoved Will into it. He locked the cell door and smiles.

"Try getting out of this one, Turner," said The Commodore as Will looked at him.

"Don't worry, I will," said Will with a smile.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Commodore Buckner. Will signed.

"Adults, so old yet so much to learn." Commodore Buckner looked angry and stomped away, setting Will's baldrick on a hook on the wall before going up the stairs. Will looked around. In the next cell, was about 5 grimy looking men in tattered clothes, just waiting for them to be summoned to the gallows. In his cell, sitting on the bench in the corner, was a pirate in with a tricorn hat, high black pirate boots, and a puffy shirt. He looked at Will from under his hat as someone was running down the stairs.

Will looked at the stairs, Nick and Elizabeth came running down the stairs. They saw Will in his cell. Nick walked over, Elizabeth following. Nick stepped up in front of Will.

"I told you, you'd always end up in jail."

"Shut up, Nick, and do you honestly think I'm going to stick around here?"

"Will, you're going not going to try and escape are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not try, succeed," said Will.

"I'm not going to deter you, am I, no matter what I say," said Elizabeth.

"Nope, I'm extremely stubborn in that respect," said Will.

"Well, I'm not going to stick around and see your idiotic scheme blow up in your face," said Nick.

"You have no faith in me," said Will sadly. Nick just shook his head

"I'll see you later." And he walked away.

"Yeah, we'll come visit you later," said Elizabeth.

"Fine but I'm not going to be here," said Will. Elizabeth laughed.

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too," said Will as she walked away. Will walked to the back of the cell and sat down on the bench, back against the bars to the cell next to his. The grimy men in the other cell walked up to the bars, leaning on them to get a look at the newcomer.

"You're the Terrible Turner, aren't you?" asked one of the men. Will nodded. The men looked curious. The pirate in the corner pushed up his hat to get a look at what was going on.

"How do you expect to get out of here?" asked one of the other grimy men.

"I have my ways," Will simply said.

"What's your name, lad?" asked the pirate. Will looked at him.

"Will Turner." The pirate got a smile on his face.

"I expect, named for your father, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will looked surprised. No one knew about his father.

"Yeah," he said slowly." Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Recognition dawned on Will's face.

"I've heard my mom talk about you, she used to tell us stories. About how you threatened her, helped my dad save her, how she killed you, then saved you from Davy Jones Locker, and how you saved my dad from certain death by making him captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Aye, that's all true." Will thought about it for a minute. He was never sure if the stories were true or not, they just seemed so far fetched. But now he had 2 peoples words, so he just had to believe them.

" So, Captain Sparrow, what are you in for?"

"Got caught when the Navy showed up when we pillaged your town a few weeks ago."

"Wait, you weren't the one who set fire to the Governor's house, were you?"

"No I wasn't," said Jack." What about you, lad? What are you in for?" Will shrugged.

"Not much. Beating up the Commodore's son, committing minor acts of piracy, like stealing and trespassing, and admitting to being a pirate, which come to think of it, I'm not really much of one."

"That's a lot for someone your age," said Jack. Will just shrugged.

"Well, I guess my first act of real piracy is getting out of here," said Will standing up.

" And how do you plan to do that? We've been trying to get out for ages and haven't succeeded," said one of the grimy men.

"I'm the Terrible Turner, if anyone can get out, its me," said Will.

"Well, Mr. Turner, how do you plan on getting out?" said Jack," those aren't half pin barrel hinges and the keys have run off."

"Who said anything about using a key?" said Will as he dug his hand in his pocket. The grimy men looked at each other in confusion and Jack just looked curious. Will then pulled out a hairpin.

"A hairpin?" said one of the grimy men skeptically.

"It's always good to carry around a hairpin. When you're a blacksmith, you're also a bladesmith, gunsmith, locksmith, so you know how to pick a lock, mainly cause you know how the lock is made," said Will.

"Yeah, like sticking a hair pin in a iron lock will really work," said another grimy man. Jack still looked curious. Will just rolled his eyes at the man's comment.

"Watch and learn, boys." Will walked up to the door, stuck his arm threw the bars and around and put the hairpin into the lock. He pressed his ear up against the lock. He started to feel around with the hairpin. He felt it latch onto something, he then turned it. He heard a loud click. The men looked at each other. Will stood up. He pushed on the cell door and it swung open.

"And people doubt me."


	16. Recaptured

Thank you for the positive reviews

Thank you for the positive reviews. I hope you like this chapter, we get more back mouth from Will, of course, but what else do you expect from Will. Also, I'm beginning to run out of ideas, so if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. Well, enough of my rambling, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 16: Recaptured

The grimy men stood there, leaning on the bars, totally stunned as Will grabbed a dirty, white shirt off the hook and slipped it on before putting on his baldrick.

"Well, are you coming, Jack?" asked Will as he tossed Jack his baldrick and pistol. Jack caught it, sort of confused on what exactly was going on. They ran up the stone stairs but stopped shortly before going out through the door.

"If we can get to my house, I can get us a guaranteed way of getting out of here undetected," said Will looking out of the door. "But the hard part is getting there." Will looked through the door, making sure no guard was there. There was. Will franticly thought of someway to get rid of the guard.

"I have an idea, just stay here, and don't do anything stupid, please," said Will. And Jack had a déjà vu moment. Will got onto the ground and army crawled behind the guard. He silently hopped into a crouched position. He quietly stood up behind the guard. He jabbed the guard where the neck and the shoulder met. He immediately dropped to the ground, unconscious. Jack walked up to him.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks. I learned that when I accidentally hit my brother there," said Will. They snuck around the prison to the back where they could hide behind the wall. They crouched down and walk behind the prison but stopped at the alleyway. Will looked down the alleyway to make sure no one was looking then scurried across. Jack followed him. They reached the next alleyway but they stopped when they heard a scream.

"Prisoner escape!" Commodore Buckner and Captain Baton stopped right at the other end of the alleyway. "He was only in prison for 5 minutes!"

"Well, you have to hand it to him, sir, he's good. He's probably going to be an excellent pirate, most likely the best."

"Yeah, that's not a good thing, Baton." Commodore Buckner and Captain Baton quickly walked off. Will looked at Jack.

"We have to get to my house quickly." He ran off, Jack following.

"What's so special about your house?" asked Jack.

"From my house, I have tunnels that lead anywhere in town. We can take that to dock, get a ship and get out of here," explained Will. Jack thought about it for a minute.

"Interesting." Will scurried down the alleyway and looked out into the street. Men in red uniforms were running everywhere and Port Royal citizens were running into their houses and shops. Will ran back through the alley and ran through the back parts of the houses and shops, Jack following. Will knew he had to cross the main street to get to his house, he just didn't know how he was going to do it. He ran down another alleyway and looked out. Commodore Buckner was right to the right, about 15 feet away, his back facing them. Will then saw Christa and Josh, right across the street. He made eye contact with them when they looked at him. He mouthed, "Distract him." And he pointed to Commodore Buckner. They nodded and ran up to Commodore Buckner and started talking to him. Will and Jack started to cross the main street but then they heard

"Turner! Sparrow!" and the soldier pointed at them, getting everyone's attention.

"Run!" Will and jack ran but the soldiers were on their tails. They ran into the alleyway but they were about a minute from getting caught.

"Here let me give you a boost up!" Will cupped his hands. Jack stepped in his hands and Will tossed him onto the roof. Will then put his legs on to each wall and walked up the wall. He stood there, his legs spread when the soldiers ran into the small alleyway. They looked around and saw nothing. Then they looked up.

"Hi." He dropped his legs and fell right on them. They collapsed to the ground and Will put the sleeper strike on them. He then hopped from one wall to the other until he got to the roof of the building Jack was on. He ran across the roofs of the buildings, Jack following along with the soldiers on the ground. Will was trying desperately to find a way down without getting caught again.

"Any bright ideas, mate?" asked Jack. Will thought for a moment.

"Just one," and with that Will made an immediate U-turn and ran the other way, back towards his house. The first soldier saw him do this and stopped causing the others behind him to crash into him and fall over. Will started cracking up, like a little kid. He could see his house on the ridge beyond the last building. Will ran right to the edge of the last building and jumped off, doing a three 360 front flips, landing on his feet. Jack just simply jumped off and landed on his feet.

Will started running toward his house, pretty sure soldiers would follow him quickly. Jack ran behind him. As Will ran into his front yard, soldiers filed out from behind his house as if it was all choreographed. Will slid to a stop and Jack slid right into his back as soldiers totally surrounded them. Walking out from a break in the line up, was Commodore Buckner. He was clapping in a loud slow clap.

"Impressive. I'm very impressed, William. You were in prison, what? Five minutes? And you managed to escape."

"What can I say? I've got skills," shrugged Will as Elizabeth and Nick came out of the house and Josh and Christa walked up the path.

"Will, you're out?" said Elizabeth.

"Well, yeah. I told you I was going to get out."

"At the very least, I thought it would take you longer," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, well, we've all found out William is a very talented young criminal," said Commodore Buckner as he walked in circles around Will and Jack, Will was following him with his eyes. Nick, Josh, and Christa were just watching.

"Now, I'm sure you know what escaping jail is?"

"An act of piracy," said Will quietly.

"Yes, and combined with trespassing and stealing you have quite a record. Now, I'm sure you know the consequences of being a pirate? The consequences for you and Mr. Sparrow?" Will knew exactly what he was talking about and he looked Commodore Buckner straight in the eye.

"The gallows."


	17. The Gallows

Thanks for reviewing, keep it up

Thanks for reviewing, keep it up. And as I said, I'm running out of ideas for this story, so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Wow, I sounded like Mike Rowe right then. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 17: The Gallows

Will was at the fort, at the top, being pulled through the crowd, towards the gallows. Jack was right behind him, and the man behind Jack was holding Will baldrick and Jack's baldrick and pistol. As they neared the gallows, standing in the front of the crowd was Elizabeth and Nick. Will turned around and faced Commodore Buckner.

"Don't I at least get a final word with my family?" Commodore Buckner rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Will walked over to his mother and brother.

"So this is it?" Nick choked out. Will looked hurt.

"It's like you don't know me at all."

"You're going to escape, aren't you?" Will looked to his right to see Christa and Josh walking up to him.

"Duh," said Will," see, my philosophy is, I'm only going to die when I'm ready to die. And I'm not ready to die quite yet."

"I like that philosophy," said Josh.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good one," said Will.

"You're going out to sea, aren't you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, yeah. It's where my soul is, and I have nowhere else to go. After I get out of here, Buckner will be after me so I can't stay," said Will.

"So how do you plan on escaping this time?" asked Josh. Will shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. Either way, when I do escape, you guys," he pointed to the four of them with his bound hands," meet me at the ramparts." They nodded as Commodore Buckner walked over.

"Come on, Turner, you have a meeting with the gallows." He grabbed Will's bound hands. Will and Jack walked up the stairs of the gallows. They had the executioner fit them with nooses as Captain Baton started to read the charges. But Will interrupted him.

"Commodore, do you really think its wise to condemn me to this unjustified fate?"

"It's not unjustified, you're a lying, cheating, good for nothing pirate," said the commodore.

"Hey, I don't lie. I've never lied in my life. I may steal, and trespass and escape jail, but I've never lied. "

"Yeah, right," scoffed the Commodore.

"It's true, sir," said Nick." As long as I've known him, which is 13 years, he has never lied. If he did something he tells you, he doesn't lie about it."

"Anyway, Commodore, why are you even doing this? We both know I'm going to escape," said Will.

"I highly doubt that," said the Commodore. Will sighed.

"You still underestimate me. Why does everyone underestimate me? I've only thwarted you a million times and you still underestimate me. What is it? Will: 100,000 and Commodore: 0.Seriously, I could tell you my plan and I would still win. Which I'm going to win anyway, so what's the point."

"No, you're not." Will sighed again.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you." And Captain Baton once again started to read the charges. Will immediately started trying to snake his hands up under the noose. As hard as he tried he just couldn't get his hands up under the noose. As Captain Baton finished stating the charges, Will struggled even harder. Then Will heard the executioner pull the lever that released the trap door under Will's feet.

Will dropped and suddenly stopped. He felt his neck snap, and immense pain shot through his body, yet he was still alive. He was just looking at the shocked people. He saw his mom had a small smirk on her face. He then felt his neck healing itself. Commodore Buckner's face was red from anger and confusion.

"Shoot him!" The soldiers open fire on him. He felt about 5 bullets pierce his body. He felt the pain of getting hit, he felt the bullet disappear into his flesh, but then he felt his skin healing itself. He padded his chest and stomach with his bound hands and felt no holes. He was really confused. Then he shrugged.

"I'll figure this out later." He grabbed the rope above his head and pulled the weight off his neck. He shook his head through the noose hole and dropped to the ground. As he hit the ground he saw his mom drag Nick, Josh and Christa to the ramparts. Everyone was so shocked they didn't even notice him escaping. Will ran up to Baton and grabbed his baldrick.

"My sword." He then grabbed Jack's baldrick and pistol. He ran toward Jack, pulling out his sword. He slashed the noose holding Jack and tossed him his baldrick and pistol. He then flipped his sword around the cut the rope bounding his hands. The then slipped on the sheath and stuck his sword in there.

"Come on, Jack, we're getting out of here." Jack followed Will, not knowing what Will had planed but had known the kid long enough to know just to trust him. They pushed their way through the crowd, everyone just standing there in confused shock. Will and Jack ran to the ramparts where they met up with Elizabeth, Nick, Josh and Christa.

"Now, this is it," said Will.

"You just escaped without lifting a sword, except to cut your binds," said Josh in total surprise.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Will. Elizabeth walked up to Will.

"Be a good boy and be careful." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, bro," said Nick," don't get killed, as much as I hate to admit it, I need you."

"Don't worry, Nick, you're my brother, I need you too, though in a different sense. More in the sense that I need you to save my butt."

"Shut up," said Nick, punching him in the arm. Will then turned to Josh.

"Watch over my brother, make sure he doesn't turn into a couch potato who only reads."  
"No problem," said Josh, with a slight smile. Now it was Christa's turn. She stepped up to Will.

"I'll be here when you get back."

"And I'll be trying to get back," said Will and Christa kissed him. After a moment Nick started laughing. Christa and Will separated.

"What are you laughing about? At least I won't be 40 and still living with mom," retorted Will. Elizabeth looked hurt.

"And what's wrong with living with mom?"

"Nothing," reassured Will," it's just, when your 40, you shouldn't be living with your mother. Its just sad." They heard Commodore Buckner and the soldiers finally get their act together, and heard them running towards them. Will started to back up to where Jack was, right up against the ramparts on the cliff. Commodore Buckner and the soldiers came into sight.

"Shoot him!" The soldiers started to load when Will said," do you really want to try that, Commodore?" The Commodore and the soldiers stopped.

"Seriously, think about it. You just attempted to hang me and shot me with 5 bullets. But I'm not dead. So, by the sound of it, you can't kill me."

"I can at least try," said Commodore Buckner, smirking.

"By all means, try. But before you fill me full of lead, I have two words for you: Hasta La Vista." With that, he jumped over the ramparts, and dived into the ocean, Jack right behind him.


	18. Pirate in the Making

Thanks for the reviews

Sorry it's taken so long to update, there was finals and I had meetings for camp and stuff like that. I've just been busy. Also I'm beginning to hit major writers block and I no longer have school to give me time to think up ideas, so if any of you have ideas, I would be thrilled to hear them. I will consider them and see how they fit. Just please help cause I do have ideas for later on in the story but I mainly just need help thinking up ideas that will get me there. Anyway, please enjoy and please review.

Chapter 18: A Pirate in the Making

Will's and Jack's heads broke the surface of the water and were just bobbing there. Will looked up at the ramparts on the cliff far above. Elizabeth, Nick, Josh, and Christa were looking down, smiling. Nick and Josh were cracking up. Commodore Buckner and the soldiers were looking down at him, furious looks on their faces.

"He's going to make pirate history," said Captain Baton.

"That's not a good thing!" yelled Commodore Buckner before turning away and stomping off. Will chuckled.

"Ok, come on, this way." He started to swim off toward a ship leaving the bay.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jack. Will pointed to the ship.

"We're going to commandeer that ship. It's almost out of the bay and it's already set for us."

"So, we're, just the two of us, are going to commandeer a ship full of naval officers?"

"Yup," responded Will.

"Nice plan," said Jack.

"Yeah, I like it." As they swam closer to the edge of the bay, the ship got bigger and bigger. It started to become apparent just how big the ship was. They reached the stern and Jack gave Will and boost up to the balcony off the ship. He pulled Jack up and they slowly climbed the balconies up to the top of the ship. They hopped down onto the poop deck and walked own the stairs to the hull.

"Ok, we are now commandeering this ship, so I'd appreciate it if you would all just leave," said Will. The Captain, Captain Lubert, burst out laughing.

"You! Like a rum soaked idiot and a juvenile delinquent are going to take over this ship." Jack stepped forward.  
"Let me handle this," said Jack. Will thrust out his hand.

"No, I know how to deal with these guys, and they know me." Will stepped forward.

"Ok, you boobs have two choices, 1: you voluntarily leave the ship and hand it to us, or 2: I will force you to leave, which I really don't want to do. I hate the screaming and the pain, its just noisy. I don't like it. So you have your choices, time for us to just wait and let you choose." Will sat down on the steps. Captain Lubert looked at his first mate.

"Abandon ship!" he yelled. Will smiled and stood up as the sailors lowered the boats and some jumped over the side. Jack just looked stunned.

"How did you do that?" he asked as the last man jumped over the side.

"One word: influence. If you want these boobs to do anything, you need influence. I have great influence and I can push these guys around like I can my brother. Words are a man's greatest weapon...though swords and pistols definitely help." Will went up to the helm and stood behind the wheel. Jack came up right after him.

"Where are you planning on going anyway?"

"Tortuga. We can pick up a crew and be on our way. You can pick where we go afterward, my only plan was to get out of there, I didn't really think that far ahead." Jack nodded and pushed Will out of the way to take the wheel. Will pulled off his shirt and started examining his chest and stomach, looking for the disappeared bullets. He picked up his sword and looked at it curiously. Jack was just watching him cautiously. Will then thrust the sword right into his gut. He gasped and felt the pain of getting stabbed, but the pain soon stopped. The hilt was right up against his abs, the point and main blade pointing out his back. Will looked down at the hilt then over his shoulder at the point.

"Huh, interesting." He started moving his body from side to side, feeling the blade jiggle in the wound. "Ok, that just feels weird." He pulls the sword out of him and the wound closes up immediately. Will felt where the wounds had been.

"Geez, it's like I'm a fricken elf or something," he said as he slipped on his shirt.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you, mate, that little gift might just come in handy," said Jack.

"Maybe, but personally I wouldn't quite call it a gift," said Will. Jack just shrugged. Will looked off to the stern of the ship to see a giant ship with white sails headed their way.

"Ummm…Jack, we have some company," he said, pointing to the ship following them. Jack looked behind him.

"Load the stern cannons." He looked back at Will." You do know how to load a cannon, right?"

"Yeah, how do you think I almost hit Commodore Buckner?"

"Well, hop to," Jack said.

"Aye, aye, cap'n," said Will as he ran down the stairs. He ran below deck to the cannons in the rear of the ship. He pulled back the cannon, which was no easy feat. He loaded the cannon and waited for the signal.

"Will! Get up here!" Will ran up to the poop deck where Jack was standing at the wheel.

"Can you get on that ship stop it, so we can get out of here without a fight?"

"Yeah, no problem," said Will.

"Alright, then get over there."

"I'm waiting until we're board and board, mainly cause I don't trust you." Jack thought about it for a second.

"Ok, suit yourself." They slowed down the ship, confusing the heck out of the Commodore as the Commodore's ship came up next their ship. Will grabbed a club and swung over to _The Gem. _He landed on the poop deck and swung out his arms to gain his balance. Once he gained his balance, he looked up to the Commodore standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey, Commodore. Nice to see you so soon."

"Oh, good now we can capture you…again."

"Now, come on, Commodore. Do you really think that's going to work? I'm only here for one reason and one reason only."

"To give up _The Maelstrom_?" said the Commodore.

"Yeah right, since when did I ever give up anything," scoffed Will. " I'm only to do this." He walks over to the wheel and swings at it with his club, totally destroying it. The only thing left of the wheel was wooden shrapnel.

"Ok, later alligator." And with that, he jumped over the side of _The Gem _and swam over to the retreating _Maelstrom_. He climbed up to the deck, with alittle help from Jack.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeasy," said Will.

"How'd you do it, that fast?"

"Easy, I just destroyed the wheel." Jack thought about that.

"Last time I just disabled the rudder chain, but I like the way you think, lad." Jack returned to the wheel and Will went to the stern to wave at the distant _Gem_.


	19. Tortuga

Thanks you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating. I've had computer issues, writers block, and I sorta forgot about it. So yeah, hope you like this chapter and seriously if you have any ideas of future chapters, help would be grateful cause I know where I'm going, I just don't how to get there, if you get what I mean.

AN: Again I'm extremely sorry for not updating for sooo long, I'm really really really really really really sorry. Seriously I am.

Chapter 19: Tortuga

They sailed along for the next day and a half with no troubles. Will would lay out on the deck, getting a nice tan. He also spent lots of time up in the crow's nest. He found it relaxing to just stand there, the wind blowing through his short hair, and just think. He also loved sleeping in the hammocks, the hammocks were way more comfortable than his bed at home.

Will was currently sitting on the poop deck, leaning against the railing, while Jack was standing behind the wheel.

"Are we there yet?" asked Will.

"No," said Jack.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" Jack turned to him.

"Stow it!" Jack turned back to the wheel and silence fell between them, for a short time.

"Are we there yet?" Jack turned back to him.

"If you don't shut it, I will slice your throat."

"Go right ahead, it's not like it's going to do anything," said Will. Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He walked back to the wheel while saying," just stow it and I will tell when we get there." Will got up and stomped off. He was bored out of his mind and he'd only been out at sea for a day and half. He was just so used to having so many things to do and so many things going on, just doing nothing and having nothing going on was boring and slightly creepy. He just decided to go up to the crow's nest and relax, watch the sea and the waves.

The sinking sun reflected off the clear blue sea. He could see the colorful fish swimming under the water. The clouds were painted purple and the horizon red. He looked to the east to see a dark island. He saw a town on the edge, smoke rising from some of the buildings.

"Hey! Jack! Is that Tortuga?"

"Yep." Will slid down the whole length of the ladder. He landed hard on the deck of the ship.

"Ow," he said softly getting chuckles from Jack.

"Shut up," Will responded. As Tortuga neared, it got bigger and bigger, obviously. The town became more defined. There seemed to be lots of activity. Lots of laughing, lots of giggling, lots of squealing, lots of noise basically. Jack pulled into the dock and walked off the ship, Will close behind. They started walking through back alleys. Will already noticed that everyone here seemed, well drunk. The men and the women.

"Ah, the sweet smell of Tortuga. The one place no man will feel unwanted. As for you, well stay close," said Jack. "This is no place for a lad." Will looked at the drunken man next to him trying to seduce an ugly woman.

"No worries there, mate." They walked along, Jack looking around the whole. Will didn't like the looks of this town; he was totally out of his comfort zone. Finally Jack saw who he was looking for. A man was sitting in a chair up against the side of a pub. The man had thin hair and a beard, not much of one though. Jack looked around, looking for some water or something to wake him up with. Will rolled his eyes and walked up next to the man. He licked his index finger, getting it nice and slobbery, then he stuck his finger in the man's ear. The man jumped a mile in the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He fell right on the ground." What the bloody hell was that?"

"A little inventive prank of mine, called a Wet Willy, named after myself. I lick my finger and then stick in your ear."

"That's disgusting," said the man and Jack in unison. Will just shrugged saying, "whatever gets the job done."

Jack sat across a table from Joshamee Gibbs, a mug of rum in his hand, in a small back room of a loud pub. Will was told to wait quietly outside the room, but Jack highly doubted that he would. He was waiting for the kid or someone else to burst in and for something to have happened.

"So why do I honor such a visit from you, Jack?" Asked Gibbs.

"That boy out there, that very annoying boy. The one who gave you the Wet Willy, that is the son of Captain William Turner," replied Jack.

"Is that so?" said Gibbs. He thought there for a second." And what's so important about him."

" The boy is a natural pirate. He maybe a tornado, but he's a pirate without trying. He also has gifts we can't imagine," said Jack. He leaned in and whispered," He can't get killed. I don't know why but I've seen him shoot, hanged and stabbed, and he has yet to be killed." Gibbs's eyes were wide.

"How is that possible?"

" Don't know, maybe has something to do with Turner getting down while immoral, but maybe not," said Jack. Gibbs leaned back on his chair, rubbing his beard.

"And what is your need for the boy?" Jack glanced around real quickly before looking back at Gibbs.

"What do you know of the Fountain of Youth?"

" Only that once you drink the water, you can live forever. Wait, you haven't found it yet?" Jack looked down.

" No, I haven't. And I planned on getting some help from the kid. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, the kid is good. It's like everything pirate is instinct to him. Pirate is in his blood after all, for two generations. I need his help to find the Fountain of Youth, and since he's already immortal he won't have any interest in it, so no competition!" he said happily." But, I'm going to need a crew." Gibbs smiled.

"Let me handle that, you worry about the kid." Suddenly the drapes burst apart and Will was standing there breathing heavily. Jack and Gibbs just looked at him with surprise on their faces. They could hear fighting, yelling, and clashing in the main room. It was louder than usual.

"What did you do?" said Jack. A hurt expression crossed Will's face.

" What makes you think I did something?"

" Well, you ran in here out of breath and that room is louder than usual, so no doubt you did something," said Jack.

"Ok, ok, I give. I saw a gold coin sticking out of a man's pocket. I went to take it, and he saw and grabbed me so I gave him a kidney shot." Gibbs started laughing. Both Jack and Will looked at him. Jack looked out into the main room and it was a total madhouse. Jack and Gibbs stood up.

" Ok, time to go."


End file.
